El color de las lágrimas
by Fantasma de Laura
Summary: Los últimos minutos de vida de Silas. 'El suave olor a tierra mojada y la húmeda hierba sobre la que estaba tendido, le hicieron revivir recuerdos olvidados y escenas que creía haber enterrado definitivamente'.
1. Tu es un désastre, un spectre

**Buenas! Me presento por vez primera en una categoría diferente a la de Harry Potter. En realidad, mi afición es hacer fanfictions de todo aquello de lo que soy fan, o que me gusta (véase Corpse Bride, LOTR, Episodio III... y largo etcétera).**

**Bien, se que Silas no es un personaje tan querido como Langdon, Sophie, incluso Sir Leigh Teabing mismo (xD), pero yo le tengo un cariño especial, y a muchos tal vez les pase lo mismo.**

**¿Es esa lástima convinada con el miedo?... ¿Esa decisión que tiene en todo momento?... ¿Su aspecto?... Tal vez sea un poco de todo, pero lo que está claro es que el resultado es un personaje con una complejidad y personalidad únicas. Tan firme es su temple que lo que el lector opine sobre Silas puede variar entre el "¿Silas? Lo detesto. Tan católico, tan conservador. No me gusta nada" y el "Lo adoro, es tan especial, tan distinto... Ay, mi pobre y bello albino". Y créanme, conocí a personas con estas dos opiniones tan distantes.**

**Yo, personalmente, me tiro más a la segunda opinión XD**

**Pero pasando ya a lo que es el fic, lo escribí sobre la marcha, en mi desesperación por ver la ansiada película _The Da Vinci Code _n.n. En otras palabras, para pasar el rato y a la vez expresar mi opinión sobre este personaje tan singular.**

**Y bla bla... como me estoy extendiendo. Lo importante: los personajes pertenecen a Dan Brown y lo que se cuenta también, aunque yo le agregéy cambiéunas cuantas cosas para personalizar mi fic ;) **

**Por fin... Esto pareció más que un resumen un discurso. **

**

* * *

**

Los párpados le pesaban más a cada segundo que pasaba. No era sólo la bruma exterior la que lo rodeaba, sino también la de su mente. Nunca había sentido un dolor igual, y él sabía demasiado de dolores. Nada se podía comparar al que sufría ahora, allí, tendido en un parque desconocido de Inglaterra bajo la incipiente lluvia.

El agua le limpiaba el cuerpo manchado de sangre. Normalmente le agradaba sentirla, pues le purificaba espiritualmente, pero nunca se había sentido tan sucio en alma, con lluvia o sin ella. Le habían traicionado, y él había matado a tanta gente por un fin que no se vería cumplido jamás... Y lo que era peor: por protegerse a sí mismo, en su propia desesperación, no vio a quien estaba disparando. No lo vio hasta que fue muy tarde. Esos ojos, atónitos, le clavaron la mirada antes de cegarse al caer. El sufrimiento de ver a la única persona desde su niñez que le había estimado, tendido en el suelo como muerto, era lo más aterrador e inaguantable que había sentido desde hacía años.

"Es culpa mía", pensó, recordando débilmente una escena demasiado lejana, de su otra vida.

La neblina pareció concentrarse más, o tal vez él se estuviera volviendo transparente. "Soy un fantasma", murmuró casi sin fuerzas, mirando su cuerpo semidesnudo. Apenas podía distinguirlo. Soltando un murmullo quedo, se recostó contra la suave hierba, mientras el olor a tierra mojada le llegaba a la vez que un sueño se formaba en su mente.

-:-

El enorme albino cayó rendido sobre el frío suelo de madera, más no era ya la húmeda hierba sobre la que estuvo recostado unos segundos antes. Aquella vez los azotes habían sido especialmente dolorosos, pero Silas sabía cuan necesarios eran. No había más maneras que el rezo y la mortificación corporal para purificar el alma de los pecados cometidos.

"El dolor es bueno", pensó decidido a la vez que se incorporaba y volvía a levantar el látigo. Su blanca piel se ensangrentaba más a medida que la cuerda caía, pero su mente se hallaba limpia de impurezas. Aunque sabía que aquel acto agónico levantaba oleadas de horror en la mayoría de las personas, para él no había mejor método si deseabas encontrarte al Señor. Y para tener presente siempre el sufrimento de Cristo en la cruz, nada tan efectivo como el _cilicio_, que además le ayudaba a mantenerse fuera de los deseos carnales.

"La Disciplina. Aquello que tan pocos entienden. Y que menos aún practican."

Cuando por fin consideró que hubo terminado, tenía los músculos de la espalda terriblemente doloridos, y la piel manchada de sangre. Se arrastró hasta el humilde lecho y se durmió enseguida, con la conciencia tranquila.

"He cumplido con Dios", fue su último pensamiento antes de hundirse en sueños. Le pareció, semidormido, que la cama estaba hecha de hierba. "Que locura".

Al despertar, Silas comprobó levantando apenas los párpados que era de día. Pensó extrañado que deberían haber pasado horas desde el amanecer.

"¿Tanto he dormido?"

Pensó en el sacerdote Aringarosa y enseguida se levantó. Con un par de movimientos ya tenía el hábito negro puesto, y ahora su pálido rostro parecía ser el doble de blanco con aquel oscuro atuendo encima.

-¿Padre? –preguntó al llegar a la sacristía. No había nadie, y aquello le desconcertó. Hasta ahora, todos los días que había pasado acogido por el español, siempre le había esperado en aquella sala. Sin embargo, ahora estaba vacía.

Como no sabía qué hacer, se dirigió a la pequeña iglesia que él y Aringarosa habían levantado con sus propias manos. Se arrodilló en el banco de delante y rezó una oración con la cabeza gacha.

"Cómo ha cambiado mi vida", se descubrió pensando en el reconfortante ambiente, silencioso y sagrado. Y sí, era cierto. Su vida había dado un vuelco espectacular en tan sólo unos cuantos días. Ahora era una persona, con nombre y vida; pero antes no era más que un espectro encarcelado, un preso anónimo, tan sólo conocido para los demás internos que lo único que hacían era mofarse de él. De su deplorable aspecto. El aspecto que llevó a su madre a la tumba.

Sintió un escalofrío y el repentino recuerdo hizo que apretara sus puños, pero recordó donde estaba y se calmó. "Perdona a quienes te han ofendido", se exigió cerrando los ojos.

Por un momento, en aquel banco de oración de la Iglesia, le parecío sentir en sus rodillas un tacto suave, que le recordaba vagamente al césped de las casas de la gente de orden. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla contra las manos en posición de rezo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de querer concentrarse únicamente en sus oraciones, la quietud y calma del lugar donde se hallaba sólo lograba que se hundiera más y más en aquellos desgraciados recuerdos de su vida anterior. Todo había empezado el propio día de su nacimiento. El momento en que su padre le vió. Los ojos desencajados de su progenitor al observar la criatura que acababa de nacer. La primera paliza a la mujer con quien lo engendró al llegar a casa.

"¡Mira lo que haz hecho!", le espetó, aunque eso Silas no podía recordarlo. Era demasiado pequeño.

En cambio, cuando tuvo más edad, sí se le grabaron con claridad aquellas bofetadas. Una tras de otra. "¡Es tu culpa, desgraciada!", le gritaba con un desagradable aliento a alcohol, mientras señalaba a su hijo.

"No es su culpa, es la mía", pensaba el niño a la vez que el remordimiento surgía de sus adentros. Más de una vez intentó defenderla: era él quien merecía los golpes, y no su madre. Y por supuesto, su padre no iba a ablandarse por tal generosidad. "Que éste engendro aprenda a no meterse donde no le llaman". Y pegaba también a su hijo.

De vez en cuando, su madre le hablaba a escondidas. Recordaba su rostro envejecido por los años y las penas, marcado por cicatrices y contusiones recientes.

-No te sientas mal por lo que tu padre diga –le decía en francés con una voz profunda –Ni por lo que haga.

Cuando tenía apenas siete años, ocurrió algo terrible. Su padre, claramente ebrio, abofeteaba a su madre sin descanso. Ésta sangraba. Sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en la boca, fijó su mirada en el pequeño albino, que a su vez contemplaba la escena con los ojos rojos desbordantes de horror.

"No mires, hijo, no mires", fue su último desesperado pensamiento antes de recibir la arremetida mortal. Apenas la mujer cayó al suelo, su cuerpo ya yacía sin vida.

El hombre se quedó unos momentos observando a su difunta esposa tirada sobre la alfombra. Comprobó, resignado, que estaba muerta. "Ya pensaré luego que hago con ella". Cuando se volvió, descubrió al chico, plasmado en una esquina temblando de pies a cabeza, más pálido de lo normal. Unas lágrimas de profunda pérdida le recorrían el rostro blanco, e hipó asustado cuando su padre le vio.

-Ni una palabra a nadie –le advirtió levantando el brazo. Instintivamente, el niño escondió la cabeza, pero el golpe no llegó. Cuando levantó la mirada, su padre ya estaba abalanzándose hacia una botella abierta de cerveza. Bebió unos cuantos tragos mientras su hijo le observaba con un rencor creciente. Dirigió su mirada a la madre, despatarrada en el suelo, y no logró entender como el borracho que tenía delante pudiera ser tan egoísta.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –le espetó el hombre al notar que seguía mirándole; le lanzó la botella vacía, que se rompió en montones de pequeños cristales, algunos clavándose en la piel del albino.

Corrió y se escondió en ese apartado escondite que todo niño pequeño tiene, tanto para cuando está triste, enfadado o solo. En aquel momento sentía las tres cosas, todas desgarrándole el alma como siguiendo un siniestro plan de martirio. Se tapó la cara con las manos, dos arañas sin color, y rompió en un desgraciado llanto.

"¡Es culpa mía!"

Le llegaba un peculiar olor a lluvia mañanera que hasta entonces no recordaba. Lloroso, pensó que él tenía que haberla ayudado cuando aún podía. Morir él en lugar de ella, sí, así habría tenido que ser. Pero allí nadie tenía la culpa... Nadie más que su padre. ¿Tanto le costaba aceptarle?

Sí, por lo visto sí. Ya había matado a su madre. La única persona que le quería. Seguramente le mataría también a él. Y no, no dejaría que acabara así.

Colmado de dolor, salió de su escondite como acatando las órdenes de una fuerza superior. Se dirigió por los pasillos cual un fantasma recorre la vieja mansión donde habita. Sus escalofriantes ojos no parecían ver nada más que el camino que recorría, inconsciente; lo guiaba un impulsivo sentimiento de culpa, remordimiento y angustia. Llegó a la cocina, abrió el primer cajón y sacó uno de los cuchillos. Levantándolo por sobre su cabeza, entró en la alcoba, donde su padre dormitaba con aquel olor a cerveza que lo seguía a todas partes. Sintió un profundo aborrecimiento por aquel ser. Levantó el cuchillo y arremetió.

El grito desgarrador de su padre casi lo hace retroceder, pero en cambio volvió a clavarle el filo del arma sin piedad, una y otra vez. Los alaridos fueron disminuyendo, hasta que toda la casa se sumió en el silencio.

"Ya no podrá hacerle daño a nadie más."

Decidió irse de allí lo antes posible. Tomó algo de comida, un abrigo, y se internó en las oscuras y desconocidas calles de Marsella.

Al salir corriendo, tropezó de bruces y sintió al caer la fresca hierba del jardín.

"¿Desde cuándo tenemos jardín?", se preguntó, apreciando el agradable olor a plantas y tierra mojada. Se quedó allí tendido, y por un momento el niño volvió a ser el monje atormentado, abandonado a su suerte en un parque inglés, intentando escapar de los sueños para rezar por el obispo que le había dado una nueva vida. Una vida que, intuyó, no duraría mucho más.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es lo que hasta ahora tengo .. una mezcla de prólogo y capítulo uno P Hasta ahora no había ningún fic de Silas, y como no soy muy buena inventando códigos o persecuciones, me tiré a lo que se me da un poco mejor, que es expresar los sentimientos **

**(_Lector perdido:_ _Sí, hombre, como los expresas tan bien_ ¬¬)**

**n.n' Ojalá les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquitooooo! **

**(_Silas: asiente indicando donde dice "Submit Review" con toda inocencia)_ **

**Saludos!**


	2. Le port de Toulon

_**(Lau asoma su carota por la puerta entreabierta)  
(Sonríe nerviosa)  
(Mira el reloj, luego el calendario lleno de telarañas que colgaba sobre su mini estudio (juas))  
(La típica gotita de los mangas aparece detrás de su cabeza)**_

** Bueno!... Relamente no tengo excusa para justificar mi (vuelve a mirar el reloj) retraso. Porque... Fíjense que pasé tiempo sin actualizar que ya solo faltan... 5 DÍAS! 5 emocionantes y tremendos días de espera hasta el estreno de "The Da Vinci Code"! Les cuento (sin poder evitarlo, se me va la lengua cuando toco este tema) que ayer fui al cine, y había por todos lados pósters >3 Estoy tan loca que pienso sacarme fotos con ellos y todo ;P  
**

**Así que, con estas eufóricas ganas sedientas de cine (y de reviews, ejem ejem), les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi humilde fic en honor a... SILAS!  
**

* * *

"Señor", rogó para sus adentros, porque estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera murmurar. De todos modos, sabía que Dios le escucharía sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. "No te lo lleves aún. Él tiene muchas cosas todavía por hacer, por vivir... Por favor, no te lo lleves..." 

Silas sintió que el cansancio le vencía como si una mano poderosa le aplastara por la espalda, impidiendo que se levantase. Extendió el brazo, esperando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse para no estar tan perdido, pero o no había nada o la espesa bruma lo escondía muy bien. Clavó los nudillos en la fresca hierba, y la tierra se le impregnó en las uñas.

El agotamiento volvió a ser más fuerte que él.

-:-

El niño se descubrió con el brazo alargado dentro de una caja, aferrando de un humilde puesto de frutas una manzana que no era suya. Huérfano desde hacía exactamente un día, sentía como el hambre le corroía poco a poco, como un mal que disfruta viendo sufrir a su víctima y se ríe de sus desesperados intentos por sobrevivir.

Sin pensar siquiera, sintiendo en sus dedos el agradable tacto de aquella fruta, apenas la tuvo en sus manos le dio un mordisco saboreando su dulzor. Nunca hasta entonces le había sentado tan bien algo tan simple. Tan deleitado estaba, que no vio al encargado del local detrás de él hasta que fue muy tarde. El encargado le profirió un puntapié y lo echó a patadas, como si se tratara de un gato blanco y callejero que husmea entre sus pertenencias. Nada tan acertado como éso sería los años venideros.

-¡Y no vuelvas jamás a esta tienda! –le gritó de lejos mostrándole el puño. El niño nunca volvió, pero tampoco dejó la manzana, que seguía firmemente aferrada a su mano. Allí mismo aprendió una lección:

"Protege lo que quieras, aunque tengas que salir herido."

"O aunque tengas que pelear por ello."

A medida que los días pasaban, el niño fue aceptando su condición de vagabundo, dejando a un lado toda esperanza de ayuda. A pesar de las miradas de lástima que desprendía de los mayores, sabía que en el interior de esas personas había repulsión, hostilidad. Si no fuera así, de tantas veces de verle, le habrían intentando ayudar. Se habrían preocupado un poco por él, y no lo habrían considerado de antemano un caso perdido.

Habrían visto en él algo más que un vagabundo.

Porque había algo más en él...

La cuestión es que nadie deseaba descubrirlo.

"Porque ya tienen bastante con verme."

Los jóvenes solían divertirse a su costa cuando no había nada más para hacer. El niño prefería ignorarlos, aunque cada insulto, cada patada, cada palabra despreciable, era como una aguja clavándosele en la piel.

Más y más dolor...

"Y duele..."

El único consuelo era que había matado a su padre, y esa acción, ese acto criminal, le hacía sentir superior a esos estúpidos chicos. Además, era él la víctima. Él nunca sería malo, porque era la víctima de todo aquello.

Cierto día, cuando salía de robar de un pequeño mercado, se encontró de frente a una niña que le doblaba la edad, la cual tenía el desgreñado aspecto típica de una vagabunda, igual que él. Ella le miraba con perspicacia y, subestimando al niño apenas habiéndole observado, se sonrió. Empezó a insultarle y le dio unos irritantes empujones en los hombros. No pudo dejarlo pasar. Estaba harto. Ésa era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Saltó sobre ella y le propirió tantos puñetazos como veces hubo ignorado a todos quienes le insultaron. Una y otra vez, sin parar, sin escuchar los gritos de súplica de la muchacha y sin percatarse de que sus manos estaban salpicadas de sangre, continuó pegándole hasta que unas manos le tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraron fuera del alcance de su presa.

-_Calme!_ -le gritaban los mayores -_Il arrête!_

Aprisionado por los adultos, escuchó jadeando el ultimátum que le daban, aún observando con el rostro desencajado a la niña: o se iba de Marsella o ingresaba en un correcional.

Aquella misma tarde, aquel albino callejero que todos los vecinos habían visto alguna vez, ya no se encontraba allí. Había caminado desde que pudo ponerse en pie y lograr pensar con claridad, siempre tambaléandose, siempre sin rumbo fijo. Tenía hambre, el cuerpo magullado y una idea fija: no volvería a permitir que nadie se aprovechara de él. Aunque hubiera matado con una cobarde ventaja, nadie, nadie ahora, podía afirmar que era débil. Éso, pensó, tan sólo podía decirlo él.

-

El cielo resplandecía difuminado en sus colores fuego, los cuales desprendían destellos sobre el espejo que se alargaba más allá del horizonte. Pequeños navíos se deslizaban como fantasmas, deformando la perfección del agua al tocarla. Y los barcos que descansaban del arduo trabajo del día anclados en el puerto, eran parte de la jugarreta luminosa del atardecer.

El niño contempló boquiabierto por primera vez el mar. Su pálido rostro se iluminaba no solo de emoción, sino también del carmesí del sol que se ocultaba. Intentó abarcarlo todo con la mirada, pero no lograrlo no le frustró. Al contrario, la brisa y el olor a salitre le renovaban, le hacían sentir bien. Allí, mientras aquel último rayo del sol intentaba hacer lo mismo que el huérfano, alguien encontraba un lugar que no le parecía desagradable.

El conocido puerto de Toulon.

"El mar..."

El niño sonrió a pesar del cansancio, saboreando anticipadamente el cambio en la dieta. Y allí mismo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se cayó al suelo sonriendo, rendido de sueño.

-

No tardó en adaptarse a Toulon. En realidad, apenas llegó ya se sentía parte del olor a mar, del tacto de la arena, del desestresante aleteo de las gaviotas. El puerto pronto fue donde mejor robaba. Aprendió a saltar a los barcos y a pasar inadvertido como un fantasma, teniendo a los marineros prácticamente pegados a él. No había día que no comiera, y el agradecía la dicha a su suerte.

Sin embargo, descubrió que había otra forma de agradecer la dicha.

Hacía unos cuantos años que vivía en la ciudad y sus alrededores, y estaba algo más sano y fuerte. No medía el tiempo ni contaba los días, pero no por ello estaba apartado del mundo. Por medio de los periódicos que rescataba de la basura, se enteraba de la fecha correspondiente al día que le tocaba vivir. Le costó adaptar los vocablos a las letras, pero era listo y sabía escuchar. Así iba aprendiendo de a poco a leer.

Una vez, mientras rebuscaba en una papelera, se encontró un folleto pequeño. La cara la ocupaba el dibujo de una cruz, y bajo, en letras pequeñas, dos frases en color rojo, las cuales invitaban a la misa del domingo por ser el día del patrón. Por pura curiosidad, el vagabundo consultó los horarios. Era a las diez de la mañana. Él sabía que hora era ésa por el reloj que colgaba dentro de uno de los barcos.

Por lo que el domingo, curioso de saber qué era aquello, terminó su ración de pescado y siguió las instrucciones del folleto. No se alejaba mucho de los puertos que conocía, y por ello accedió a ir. De otro modo, hubiera vuelto a mandar el papelito a la basura y seguiría con su rutina de ladrón callejero.

Cuando se encontró por fin frente a frente con la pequeña iglesia, no sintió nada especial. De hecho, pensó que lo interesante debía estar dentro. Efectivamente, al pasar por la puerta de madera, le sorprendió un tanto ver a tanta gente sentada en esos bancos, ordenados de forma casi meticulosa. Avanzó unos pasos hacia el altar, levantando la mirada hacia el Cristo que decoraba el sitio, entre otras esculturas. Lo contempló hasta que se le ocurrió bajar la mirada al suelo, y cuando vio lo que allí yacía caído, deseó con toda su alma no haberlo hecho.

Pudo reconocer el rostro de su madre, desencajado en una mueca de horror, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Parecía muerta. Sus brazos y piernas caían sin vida sobre el piso, y las manos se le asemejaron a garras. El horror que sintió ese momento se concentró en su garganta.

-:-

"¡Madre!", pensó Silas aterrado, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente dentro de la nube. Jadeando, volvió a ceder al peso de los párpados, y no recordó nunca más que se había despertado de aquella manera.

-:-

El joven se percató de que la gente le miraba, y supo perfectamente por qué. El eco de las paredes cavernosas de la iglesia aún le devolvía el grito que acababa de soltar, atormentado. Volvió a mirar sin saber por qué el sitio donde su madre yacía, pero por alguna razón, ya no estaba ahí. Su corazón latía con una acelerada velocidad.

Sin entender nada, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de aquel lugar decidido a no volver jamás, ante la mirada incrédula de los feligreses.

-

Ya no se sentía bien.  
Ya no le calmaba la inmensidad del mar, porque se sentía náufrago de un océano propio.  
Ya no le resultaba agradable el tacto de la arena, pues ahora no veía un conjunto sino la piedra sola, como él.  
Ya no le gustaba el aleteo de las gaviotas, pues ellas tenían alas y él no.

¿Qué había pasado?

La visión de su madre lo había trastornado, tanto, que esos días mientras robaba, más de una vez le pillaron en cubierta. Ahora, que tras esos difíciles años empezaba a olvidar la atrocidad cometida por su padre, recordar tan brutalmente esa última imagen de ella, le hizo decaer. Ahora, que tras esos difíciles años, había logrado bloquear esa parte de su infeliz infancia, le ocurría aquello...

Estaba comiendo menos, porque era menos lo que robaba. Y por mucho que lo intentara, eran pocas las veces que no le veían. La última vez que robó en un barco estaba especialmente hambriento. Husmeaba entre unas cajas de jamones curados cuando se le acercaron dos hombres por detrás. Le llamaron, insultándole. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de él, percibió el detestado olor a cerveza impregnado en sus ropas. Los insultos y los recuerdos. Una mala, muy mala convinación. Los hombres se le acercaron con clara intención de echarlo y quitarle lo que significaba su única forma de sobrevivir.

"Protege lo que quieras, aunque tengas que salir herido."

"O aunque tengas que pelear por ello."

Recordó aquella vez que le echaron de la tienda de frutas. Recordó a la niña que le humilló en la calle. Recordó las miradas de lástima de la gente, cuando era niño. Recordó las miradas de miedo que le dirigían actualmente.

-_Il suffit!_ -gritó en francés, medio ahogado por el dolor. Aún así, logró ignorarlo y se incorporó. Arremetió contra el hombre que tenía más cerca y lo atestó a golpes. Fuera de sí, tomó la cabeza de aquella persona y le dio un brutal giro. Cuando el cuerpo cayó sin vida sobre la red de pesca, el otro marinero huyó gritando de horror.

El joven decidió irse de allí sin la recompensa, pues sabía que acababa de matar.

"¡Acabo de matar!", se repetía mentalmente, sin poder creerlo. Se sentía fatal. Una persona horrorosa.

Al bajar del barco carguero con un salto, creyó que las piernas se le romperían. Pero el miedo fue más grande que el dolor en cuanto vio los uniformes de los hombres que le rodeaban. Sintió como le apresaban las muñecas y le inmovilizaban. Entendiendo a la perfección lo que ocurría, desvió su mirada hacia el mar por última vez: éste resplandecía como un espejo bajo el carmesí del sol.

* * *

**-:-:-:- Respuestas -:-:-:-**

**Saphir Nayraud: No te podés imaginar (bueno, tal vez sí) lo que me emocionó tu comentario. Llevaba yo rato esperando uno, y el tuyo que no fueron más que elogios por poco me desprenden lágrimas xD Estaba tan contenta que te mandé una respuesta privada, pero tal vez no la leíste... Bueno, en fin, que muchísimas gracias! Y quiero ver qué tal ese fic de Sir Teabing, que el señor lo merece, che! ;D Besos!**

**Lady Fiorella: xD Yo no soy de leer tanto en la sección del Anime, porque la verdad son pocos los que conozco... Gracias que cambié de la categoría de Harry Potter, porque si no P Pero bueno, un gustazo que te haya agradado. Sayonara! xD**

**vgvl'Ary Dunkle Rose'lvpv: jajaja tu comentario me hizo reir ("tiene mirada setzy X3") xD Y sí, la verdad es que sí xD, pero su mirada sexy cambia mi idea de ojitos rojos de Silas T.T Aunque en verdad los albinos los tienen azules... o.O Bueno, cacho de lío me estoy armando. Y eso de que los autores no miren tanto a los secundarios, pues es verdad... Pero yo adoro los secundarios - Y mucho más las parejas de Protagonista/Secundario! Y... eso xD Espero que te hayas terminado ya el libro o Suerte y besos n.n  
**

**Hina-Kmi: Igual que yo, o no que es adorable? Siempre quería que aparecieran más detalles de él, y cuando contaron de golpe y sopetón toda su vida, O.O pues tanta tristeza me cautivó. En parte es lo que tiene de especial... Es tan triste y tan decidido y tan devoto Y.Y Es él :P Y por cierto, el actor que hace de Silas se llama Paul Bettany... Aunque es bastante probable que a estas alturas ya lo sepas :P En fin, vivan Harry Potter y Silas! (dando saltitos) estoy mal, ya sé xD  
**

**De veras, gracias gente ;) **


	3. Baisses Mortes

**_Guten Tag!_ **

**He de decir que estoy contenta con este capítulo. Bueno, contenta en general, porque con algunas cosas en concreto no del todo conforme. Tal vez es porque lo veo un poco cargado. Eso sí, creo que es el capi más difícil que escribí hasta ahora :S No por lo largo, sino por el contenido. Me gustaría saber qué piensan ustedes sobre estos doce años en Andorra... Mucha cosa? Es entretenido o se hace pesado? Así que, pliiiis... reviews:3  
**

**Más cosas: este fic lo empecé con la novela en mano, fijándome en cada detalle para que el fic quedara bien deacuerdo con la historia de Silas. Pero le dejé el libro a un amigo y tuve que seguirlo con lo que mi cabechita se acordaba después de tanto tiempo sin seguirlo. Ahora, con el book de nuevo en mis manos, descubrí que en el capítulo anterior tuve muchos errores. Así que es casi seguro que vean algún arreglo... Me da no-se-qué tener que tocarlo otra vez, pero algunos cambios son _necesarios _para que la historia concuerde. Seguro que ustedes saben entenderme. **

**Y por último, decir que cierta escena, para especificar aquella en la que se describe el cuerpo de Silas, está dedicada a Eirita, tal y como le prometí :P (Aclaro: no fue puro capricho poner esa escena... En cierta parte del libro decía que abusaban del pobrecito. Claro, no especificaba de qué forma, pero, total, yo las puse todas xD...) Ya, les dejo leer :P  
**

**

* * *

**Las gotas de aquella sutil llovizna se perdían entre los mechones de su corto cabello y entre los pliegues de la escasa ropa que portaba. Podía escuchar como un susurro melancólico, el sonido de otras gotas al morir contra el suelo, que parecían llegar amplificadas a su cerebro, como el eco de sus rezos flotando en una gran iglesia.

_Otra gota, otra gota, otra gota..._

Separaba apenas los labios para que la lluvia mojara su lengua. Dios le daba de beber en plena agonía...

_Otra gota, otra lágrima, otra gota..._

-:-

El muchacho recorría un pasillo estremecedor, escoltado por dos guardias que vigilaban cada uno de sus pasos. Podía escuchar, como si el sentido del oído lo tuviese más desarrollado repentinamente, cada uno de los movimientos y el respectivo sonido que los acompañaba. Sus pasos resonaban con un eco cavernoso, provocando que el resto de presos asomaran sus miradas para escudriñar al recién llegado. Escuchaba cada arrastrar de pies dentro de algunas celdas; cada chirrido de cierta tiza rayando las oscuras paredes de piedra; cada cuchilleo que podían adivinarse comentarios sobre su malsano aspecto.

Dejó de observar el húmedo suelo y levantó la mirada. Algún escondido agujero también dejaba que las gotas, recuerdos de alguna lluvia pasada, se hicieran presentes como percusionistas en aquella fría cárcel de Andorra.

El fuerte hombre en el que se había convertido aquellos solitarios años pareció flaquear en tan sólo un día. En tan sólo _ése _día.

-¡Eres tan blanco como un fantasma! -le gritó un interno desde las barras de metal. El muchacho no le miró.

-¡Mira a ese espectro!.¡A lo mejor ese fantasma es capaz de atravesar las paredes! -se le unió otro lanzándole provocantes miradas.

Apretó los puños e intentó contenerse. Los grilletes en las muñecas de las manos y los pies le hacían daño, le recordaban que allí víctima y asesino estaban por igual. También le dolía el despreciable trato de los guardias, quienes le pegaban en la ancha espalda apresurándolo como a un animal. Y como a un animal le humillaban.

"Como una bestia..."

No ofreció resistencia, ni para su cuerpo ni para su mente. Dejó que las preguntas se agaloparan y mezclaran entre sí, mareándolo y contribuyendo a su confusión.

¿Por qué a cada paso que daba, cada vez que sus pies desnudos pisaban la fría piedra, nacían murmurllos a sus costados, en la oscuridad que albergaban las jaulas humanas?  
¿Por qué la angustia y el remordimiento aumentaban con cada gota caída?

Porque allí el tiempo no existía, y el único reloj lo controlaba el desesperante compás de las gotas muertas, una y otra vez, eternamente...

_Otra gota, otra gota, otra gota... _

-¡Adentro, monstruo!

El joven cayó de bruces por el empujón de uno de los guardias, palmas protegiendo el pálido rostro, contraído de dolor. Dolor de todo tipo. Dolor que hasta entonces no había experimentado.  
Pero al fin y al cabo, dolor...

_Otra gota, otra lágrima, otra gota..._

Continuó tendido en aquella inerte posición, boca abajo, con la mejilla recostada sobre el suelo, mientras el rostro se le enfriaba cada vez más y creía que los músculos de la cara se le terminarían durmiendo. Esperó así, sin esperar nada; pero aún así, esperaba.

"Nada que esperar de alguien que nada es..."

Apenas dándose cuenta, oyó un chistido que él percibió lejano, aunque no lo estaba. Un sonido nuevo en la orquesta muerta.

-¿No vas a cambiar de posición? Los fantasmas no deben provocar a los vivos. -dijo el instrumento de la celda de enfrente.

-_Ferme-la._ -replicó el muchacho en un susurro, mandándole callar. Una orden que el otro preso no acató.

-¿Por qué eres tan blanco? -se interesó -Brillas... en la oscuridad. -soltó una larga carcajada, tan fría como el ambiente. Esta vez, el otro no se molestó en contestarle. -Y tienes... los ojos diabólicos. -continuó, con una voz casi cruel -Sí... ¡Eres un fantasma con ojos de demonio!

-_Je ne suis pas aucun fantôme!_ -gritó, incorporándose al fin. Se mantuvo en pie dificultosamente, intentando imponerse con su fuerte cuerpo, y miró directamente al otro hombre que le observaba a su vez, pero éste no lo hacía con temor; al contrario, le devolvía una mirada de complicidad, casi de burla, una mueca cruel contra una expresión desencajada de rabia.

-Sí que lo eres. -respondió finalmente aquel preso. Y sin decir más, se escabulló en una esquina de su propia jaula, dejando más desgraciado de lo que ya se sentía al pobre muchacho, mirando la oscuridad a través de los barrotes sin ver nada.

_Otra gota, otra gota... _

Se sentó rendido sobre la fría piedra y su cuerpo no cesó de temblar.

De frío.  
De miedo.  
De odio...

Irónicamente, parecía ser la única luz en aquella celda negra. Una luz que, como una vela temblorosa por el viento de una ventana abierta, se prepara para apagarse. Porque le falta el oxígeno. Porque la oprimen tanto que ya no puede respirar. Y cuando muera, todo se volverá oscuro.

Se habrá apagado la luz.

_-:-_

"Sin luz,.¿podrán encontrarme los ángeles, padre?"

_Y duele..._

"Si ellos no me encuentran... ¿vendrás a buscarme tú?"

-:-

El joven supo, apenas observó la oscura y fría celda, que pasaría en aquella horrenda prisión el resto de su vida.

"Un final digno de mi historia"

"Mi padre estaría orgulloso si aún viviera. No tendría que verme nunca, no tendría que preocuparse por mí. Aunque jamás lo hizo. Después de todo, el estar aquí te lo debo a tí, _père_, tan sólo a tí."

"¡Tan sólo a tí!", pensó mientras una oleada de furia le recorría el cuerpo.

Descargó un golpe contra la pared y ahogó un gemido, apretando los labios; dejó que el dolor se extendiera por su brazo, mientras imaginaba lo que podía haberle hecho a su padre con los dieciocho años que ahora tenía. "Devolverte todo, todo el dolor que me has hecho sufrir. Saldar las deudas."

Su mano se deslizó dolorida por la piedra, con aires de derrota. Los labios le temblaban mientras los recuerdos volvían a atacar su mente. Una y otra vez.

_"Tu es un désastre, un espectre!_"

_"Non, père!_"

Y entonces su padre le pegaba y él terminaba siempre en el suelo, con el gusto a sangre esparciéndosele por la boca.

La cocina. El cajón. La alcoba. El cuchillo. Su filo.  
Una y otra vez arremetía su arma, atravesando el cuerpo. Una y otra vez arremetía el recuerdo, atravesando su cabeza.

La sangre. La Muerte. El silencio. La nada. Su nada.  
Una y otra vez, las gotas de sangre salpicando la alfombra, ya manchada de cerveza... Una y otra vez, las gotas de agua contra el suelo gris...

_Otra gota... _

El muchacho se cubrió con las manos y se hizo un ovillo, debilitado ante los recuerdos. La memoria era su peor enemiga. Y el tiempo.

"Por favor, basta"

-

Despertó sobresaltado, con un conocido e inquietante cosquilleo cerca del muslo. Alejó instintivamente la pierna, logrando que la rata huyera entre chillidos hacia algún rincón, internándose en la oscuridad. No era la primera vez que esos roedores le hacían pasar una mala noche.

"¿Una mala noche?"

El problema no era despertarse, sino volver a conciliar el sueño. Una vez despierto, el ambiente se las ingeniaba para no dejarlo dormir. Le resultaba insoportable el olor, una mezcla asquerosa de coles podridas junto al ya instalado hedor a orina y heces. Tampoco ayudaban los llantos solitarios del resto de internos, abandonados en el olvido por el resto de la humanidad. Se la pasaba pensando, horas enteras, a veces ideando huidas fantásticas, a veces revolviendo en su infancia. Pero no dormía; y tal falta de sueño, de control, de un día digno, iban dejándole marcas en su rostro: profundas ojeras atípicas para alguien de su edad; arrugas en la expresión que jamás sonríe; piel demacrada y débil, acentuando un perfil huesudo y consumido.

Continuó mirando sin ver nada hacia una de las tres paredes que lo aprisionaban. La cuarta ni siquiera era una pared. Atrapado en una jaula. Así estaba él. Como una bestia.

"¡Adentro, monstruo!", resonó el grito en su cabeza.

"No soy un monstruo", replicó en un rápido pensamiento, mirando sus pies desnudos. La imagen del guardia que hacía tiempo lo había insultado fue reemplazada por una mucho más conocida, la figura corpulenta de cierto estibador detestado.

"Éso no te lo crees ni tú", le decía con clara repulsión, arrugando el gesto. Tras un fogonazo de su mente, el mismo hombre se imponía ante él, sujetando fieramente de las muñecas a una mujer pequeña y débil, que gritaba y se encogía. Otro fogonazo y aquel odioso ser abría los ojos, muerto; extendía la mano y le señalaba de manera acusadora.

"_¡Tú _me has matado!", repetía.

"¡Porque tu mataste a mi madre!"

"¡Porque era _tu madre_: la madre de un espectro!. ¿Quién quiere ser padre de alguien así?"

_¿Quién quiere ser padre de alguien así?... ¿De alguien así?... Alguien así... Así..._

Jamás se le había ocurrido que el eco podía odiarse.

-

Hacía mucho tiempo que la celda se había acostumbrado a su presencia, mas no al revés. Al contrario, cada día que pasaba, creía encontrarse en el sitio más inhóspito que alguna vez hubo habitado.

Un guardia dejó el plato de comida con el mismo asco que se la da a un perro sarnoso y moribundo. El albino estaba delgado, muy delgado: famélico, alarmantemente débil. Por ello prácticamente voló hacia la comida en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance. Era una sopa fría y no alcanzaba para apenas llenar su contraído estómago, pero la agradeció de todos modos.

No había previsto que allí, en la jaula gélida donde los humanos se vuelven volátiles como el polvo, tendría que luchar por sobrevivir contra los rivales menos esperados.

Observó sorprendido como un grupo disperso de ratas se acercaban hacia él sin más prejucios que los habituales en ellas. Entonces, reaccionó: de un brinco se había incorporado y levantaba el plato en el aire, sostenido en precario equilibrio, mientras los roedores se ponían en pie y olisqueaban inquietos hacia el olor de la comida. El muchacho les daba empujones con los pies, pero las ratas siempre volvían. Eran incansables.

"Qué criaturas tan insistentes.", miró con comprensión sus desesperados intentos, sus cuerpecitos esqueléticos y su posición desventajosa en la pelea. Resopló.

Unas gotas de la sopa mojaron el suelo, cedidas por el preso. Mientras todas las hambrientas ratas se amontonaban entre sí, enloquecidas, el muchacho volvió a su lecho y allí bebió su parte en unos pocos tragos. El plato quedó casi al momento como si nadie lo hubiera tocado.

Se quedó observando desde su rincón las ratas, como brincaban una sobre otra intentando lamer un poco de aquel festín. Miraba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, contemplando sus patitas moverse y sus hocicos sonrosados rebuscar entre los cuerpos pardos de sus compañeras...

Un ruido metálico lo sobresaltó. Miró hacia las rejas y allí, la sombría silueta de uno de los celadores se encargaba de abrir la puerta.

Se incorporó con dificultad, sabiendo de sobra lo que tocaba hacer. Sí, era una cárcel sucia y repugnante, pero aún así era una obligación entre las paredes del correncional que los internos se bañaran, utilizando las malas instalaciones de la prisión. El muchacho más de una vez se había preguntado si a los celadores realmente les importaría su higiene, o era simplemente por hacer el recuento, el cual llevaban a cabo mientras ellos pasaban a las duchas. Además, y avivando sus sospechas, no contaban ni con las mínimas necesidades, como ser jabón o agua caliente.

"Una rápida ducha fría para recordarte que estás vivo", solía pensar.

Recordó, mientras recorría el conocido pasillo guiado por el guardia, la primera vez que habían abierto la puerta de su celda.

"¡Van a liberarme!", había pensado con emoción, vislumbrando un rayo de esperanza; nunca antes se habían detenido ante su celda para algo. Recordaba perfectamente como las miradas del guardia y la suya se cruzaron; entonces, el primero pareció percibir el entusiasmo en la expresión del otro, puesto que aclaró la situación con una orden muy directa:

-A bañarse.

Desde aquel momento, no recordó haber vuelto a tener esperanza.

Le dejaron en la cola, con las muñecas encadenadas por las esposas oxidadas. Miró a su alrededor: no se sintió reconfortado al observar al resto de presos. No eran una compañía: eran sólamente una presencia. Y cuando todos aquellos ojos, oscuros y hondos como cuencas de calavera, se clavaron sobre su persona, deseó secretamente volver a la soledad de su celda, con el único acompañamiento de sus propios fantasmas.

Pero no allí.

Lentamente la cola avanzaba. Eran sólo un par de duchas para un centenar de reos, pero allí nada era extraño, nada se consideraba tan alarmantemente excluído de los derechos humanos más básicos. Después de todo... ¿allí a quién le iba a importar?

Llegado su turno y entre escalofríos, dejó que el fuerte chorro de agua le mojara la ancha espalda, procurando no fijarse demasiado en las paredes repugnantes.

Las gotas se escurrían por su cuerpo mientras se preparaba para volver a ser escoltado, cuando una fuerza le tomó de las muñecas y de un costado de la cadera, empujándolo hacia un recoveco apenas escondido entre las duchas y el pasillo largo que conectaba todas las celdas. De espaldas contra su agresor, tan sólo podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada, mientras la pared contra la que le oprimía le traspasaba frío a su mojado pecho.

-Te dije -susurró maliciosamente una voz vagamente familiar -que los fantasmas no deben provocar a los vivos...

-_Laissez-moi._ -replicó él, intentando zafarse sin éxito.

-Quieto. -ordenó el otro mientras sus ojos adoptaban un brillo peculiar. Éstos recorrieron de manera crítica el cuerpo del albino, tan llamativamente blanco, pero como compensando el defecto, gozando de un estado físico envidiable para muchos en aquella prisión. Su mirada recorrió cada miembro de su fuerte complexión, cada centímetro de sus marcados músculos desarrollados a la fuerza. Parecía estar preso de una maravillación maligna al fijarse en sus ojos demoníacos, que se movían buscando una salida al problema. Observó, deteniéndose en aquello que más le interesara, sin complejo alguno.No pasó por alto sus labios resecos ni su piel igual de demacrada. Incluso encontró tentadoras tales cualidades físicas. Y cada vez que el muchacho intentaba liberarse, sus fuertes manos presionaban con más fuerza las muñecas y flexionaba las rodillas arrebatándole toda escapatoria posible.

-_Laissez-moi._ -repitió el francés.

-Cállate ya. -exigió perdiendo la paciencia. Desvió la mano para comprobar su fisonomía a través del tacto, pero apenas tocó su blanca piel, el albino ya había reaccionado. Violentamente, giró sobre sus talones y le tomó del cuello, apretando los dientes mientras su descontrolada fuerza cada vez lo ahogaba más.

-¡Para!. ¡Suéltame...! -chillaba el otro, arañando las manos que lo apresaban. -N-no...

El hombre cayó de rodillas, soltando extraños ruidos ahogados. Unos ruidos curiosamente familiares.

"¡Para!", gritaba su padre, lo único entendible entre los alaridos de dolor. Entre cuchillada y cuchillada había un espacio de tiempo, llenado por los gritos, los llantos... y por aquellos ruidos faltos de aire.

El muchacho francés cesó de presionar. Observó, asustado, como caía el preso al suelo de piedra, encogido y jadeante, con la expresión horrizada perdida en el vacío. Sus manos habían estado a punto de volver a matar, de no haber sido por aquel recuerdo. Y todo había durado apenas unos fugaces segundos. Eternidades para él.

En aquel momento fue como si todo desconectara en su interior. Pudo escuchar gritos a lo lejos, seguro que decían algo sobre él, y no sería nada bueno. ¿Y qué importaba? Si ni siquiera podía entender aún qué hacía allí parado observando al otro preso, que se volvía hacia él, pálido, con una expresión amenazante que intimidaba hasta al más valeroso. Sabía que lo había herido, lo afirmaban esas marcas rojas que coloreaban su piel; humorísticamente, las comparó con una correa de perro. Esobozó una sonrisa lacónica. Y tal era el peor gesto que se le podía ocurrir mostrar ante el hombre: el que manifestara una indiferencia satisfecha. ¿Estúpido, eh? Éso pensó al momento siguiente, cuando el preso se incorporó y saltó con los puños preparados.

Tan sólo percibió el golpe y algo extraño vibrar en su cabeza. Entonces, todo desconectó realmente en su interior.

-:-

Silas creía que abría los ojos, pero en realidad los mantenía firmemente cerrados.

"No veo nada..."

"¿Ya es la hora, Padre?"

-:-

Al despertar, no abrió los ojos; le ardían.  
Tenía la piel manchada de sangre seca.  
La misma sangre del rostro se había emborronado por las lágrimas.  
Las lágrimas le dejaron un gustillo peculiar de sal en la boca.  
La boca pedía desesperadamente agua dulce.

"¡Ahógame!", deliró, pensando en los ríos de Toulon.

No se movió para nada. Tampoco se inmutó cuando le trajeron el plato de escasa comida que recibía después de largos días sin comer. Si no le proporcionaban agua, daba igual. Esta vez, dejó que las ratas se lo llevaran todo. Salían como hormigas de su escondite, pasando por sobre sus brazos y espalda, produciéndole una sensación muy incómoda que soportó en silencio.

"Si dejo de comer..."  
"Si dejo de moverme..."  
"¿Se acabará más rápido?"

Desvió la mirada y descubrió que no quedaba ni una migaja del pan duro que le habían traído segundos antes. Ladeó la cabeza y la acomodó lo mejor posible para dormir.

"¿Realmente se acabará más rápido?"

Empezó a recordar lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse. Aquel hombre... Lo había humillado... Y después... Casi cometía otro asesinato... Entonces percibía la furia en sus ojos... El bochorno en su mirada... Y el fuego todavía ardiendo en su cuerpo, aún habiéndose extinto el incendio... Y después... Hundido en la nada.

"¡Ahógame!"

Hizo un esfuerzo superior a sus fuerzas llevándose la mano a la frente. Estaba caliente. En ése instante unas voces le susurraron cosas inentendibles. ¿Pero dónde se escondían? Las voces callaban, hablaban, callaban. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Por qué reflexionaba aún en aquel estado?

_Otra gota, otra gota y otra gota, sin cesar... _

"La vida... No puede ser todo frío y soledad. Pero ellas me persiguen. Yo no las quiero, pero están ahí, ahí, las siento, en mi piel. Se clavan en mi cuerpo mientras duermo, mientras como... ¡Basta! No las quiero, fuera, basta. ¿Dónde está la luz?. ¿Por qué todo aquí es negro y gris?. ¿Es que me estoy muriendo?. ¿Es que he dejado de ver como un humano?"

"¡Fantasma!", resonó en su cabeza.

"¡Yo no me llamo así!

"Ah,.¿no?. ¿Y cómo te llamas entonces?

"Yo... No lo recuerdo."

"¡Fantasma!. ¡Espectro!"

"¡Déjame en paz! Basta, fuera, de mi piel, fuera, no quiero sentirlas, me queman el cuerpo, me hielo a la vez. Estoy helado, me muero de frío. Un poco de calor. Por favor, me estoy muriendo..."

"Los fantasmas no se mueren"

"¡Yo no soy ningún fantasma!. ¡Basta!. ¡Duele mucho, duele mucho ya!. ¡No quiero sentirte, no quiero verte!. ¡Cállate!. ¡Cállate!

"Eres un fantasma y te estás desvaneciendo. Morirás tragado por las sombras. Desaparecerás en la nada como la nada que eres. Te desvaneces..."

"¡No!. ¡No!"

"Te desvaneces... Te desvaneces..."

¿Por qué no se iba?. ¿Por qué la voz le seguía?. ¡No hay por dónde huir!. ¡No hay escapatoria de la propia atormentada mente!

"Te desvaneces, te desvaneces..."

"¡Vete!. ¡Vete!. ¡Sal de mi cabeza!. ¡Déjame en paz!"

-_SORTEZ!_ -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el alarido retumbando en el pasillo. Agotado, se dobló en dos y un estado de inconsciencia se apoderó de él.

-:-

"¿Ya puedo irme contigo?"

-:-

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?  
¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba aún por transcurrir?  
¿Qué pregunta le inquietaba más?...

Segundos, minutos, horas... El tiempo deja de existir cuando ya no se necesita.

"El único reloj..."  
"Su incesante compás..."

Las gotas eran los granos de un gigantesco reloj de arena. Antes de que se de cuenta, el último grano ya se habrá colado y todo habrá acabado.

"De una vez..."

Días, semanas, meses... Son simples ideas que se vuelan en un torbellino que no cesa de girar. Nada es real, nada es verídico. ¿Cómo puede distinguirse un mal sueño de una mala existencia?. ¿Qué diferencias se encuentran, cuando no hay línea que separe un algo de otro?. ¿Qué se ha de hacer ahora que el torbellino lo ha revuelto todo y no ha dejado nada en concreto?

Nada. No hay nada que hacer. Tan sólo...

"Seguir esperando."

_Otra gota, otra gota..._

-:-

"¿No vendrás?"

-:-

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado dormido. O inconsciente. O hundido en aquella rutina indiferente sin principio ni fin. Tan sólo conocía una verdad, y éste le era repetida por las voces a cada instante. 

"Soy transparente."  
"No peso nada."  
"Soy un espectro... pálido como un fantasma... caminando en este mundo a solas."

Después de todo, ya había aceptado su destino. Y esperaba a la muerte como a una invitada despuntual. Tal vez llamara a su celda cuando se hubiera llevado con ella a otros moribundos como él.

El final no era esperado:  
"Es obvio."

El final no era esperado:  
"No existe."

-:-

"No dejes que me hunda en las tinieblas..."

"Llévame..."

"Padre..."

Se revolvió en su sitio, intentando suavizar el dolor del costado, donde la bala contaba el tiempo restante con malévola exactitud.

-_Pardonnez-moi..._

Desesperado, dejó que las lágrimas le inundaran el rostro, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Nadie escuchó los ahogados gemidos de aquel llanto lastimero, agonizante, colmado de culpa.

-Lo siento, padre, lo siento mucho. -sollozó en español.

_Otra gota... _

* * *

**Y éso es todo por ahora. Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, se dieron cuenta cuántos fics nuevos se publicaron en esta sección (_Da Vinci Code_) después del estreno de la peli? Mi fic era como el número 43, y ahora, fíjense: 122 fanfictions! Increíble, eh?**

**Había hecho toda una explicación sobre la película pero quedaba largísimo, así que si el ocio los consume pueden buscar la entrada en mi diario, la dirección está en el perfil (o si son tan vagos como yo, puedo darles el link, es que acá no me deja).****  
**

**Creo que Paul Bettany se trabajó muy, pero que muy bien a nuestro Silas. Las escenas del _castigo corpus meum_ increíbles, muy bien hechas. Transmitía todo. ¿Y cuando se para en puntillas por el dolor?. ¿Y la expresión de concentración TOTAL?. Más ese toque lunático... Fantástico, sobre todo en la escena de "You will be hunted by angels" (tú serás perseguida por los ángeles). Y en la muerte de Aringarosa... Daban ganas de saltar sobre él (bueno, eso siempre xD) y darle un abrazooooote de esos pa' que no te olvides (mi amoh).  
**

**Eso sí, en físico no era muy parecido que digamos. Primero, creo que la mayoría acá coincidimos en que Paul pues... está bastante bien. El maquillaje le da algo de aspecto de "sí, ando medio salido de Resident Evil", pero no lo bastante para alcanzar la persona consumida y agotada que uno se imagina con el libro. Y les recuerdo que Silas tiene unos cuarenta años. ¿Cuántos aparenta Bettany? **

**-:-:-:- Respuestas -:-:-:-  
**

**Ophelia's madness:** Muchas gracias, me alegro de veras que te guste como escribo :D Yo dejé un review a tu fic, supongo que ya lo habrás visto n.n Besos .

**Inés**: Me quedé intrigada con tu review. Más de una vez intenté agregarte para hablar, pero no pude :S Y como no pusiste cuenta, tampoco podía enviarte una respuesta privada. ¿Por qué no me agregas al MSN? Mi cuenta está en el perfil :D

**Lady Fiorella:** XD Bueno, supongo que ya la habrás visto. Yo fui al estreno, pero de verdad, había muchísima gente; tanto que hasta vi a mi profe de valenciano en la misma sala xDD Muy bueno. Y gracias por el review, eh:) Se agradece... Arrivederchi!

**Marta:** Sip, desde luego Silas es todo un personaje. A mi me encantó en el libro, y Bettany supo encarnarlo yo diría que perfecto. Nunca lo miré como un símbolo, pero ahora que lo dijiste me dio que pensar. Yo en general, lo veo como un antagonista bueno n.n...  
Gracias por el comentario, siempre alegra!

**Airisu Arashi**: Gracias! Estoy en uno de los C2 ;O; Qué emoshion T.T... Todo gracias a mi Silas n.n _(el resto la mira)_ Bueno, nuestro Silas u.u' A ver si próximamente hay más fics de este lindo personaje.

**Dark Rinoa Chan:** Tenkiu veri mach! Yo espero con ansias que te guste ;) Y sí, un personaje diferente es más "querible" que uno normalito, y mucho más si el personaje es un pobre albino vagabundo con pasado horrendamente triste y un futuro... peor?. :P Bueno, eso, que es adorable... lo quiero harto T.T Silas rulz!

**Eiri-Uesugi:** Espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria :P Sorry, pero no encuentro muchas escenas, mmm... peculiares... en la vida de Silas, y eso es lo más por el estilo que se me ocurrió (a menos que esto se transforme en un Silas/Aringarosa, y éso sí que sería un giro...). Bueh, a ver si volvemos a enganchar en el MSN. Todavía me "debés" la banda sonora :P... Y ya me vas a contar qué te pareció el capi, sip? (esperemos que bien). Besos!

**Saphir Neyraud:** Cuanto más triste mejor¿no? XD A mi me mató tu comentario. Mil millones de gracias en mil millones de idiomas incluyendo las lenguas muertas! n-n Y en cuanto a lo de la respuesta, me parece que sos también a la primera que le mando xD!  
Y de la película ya puse mi opinión arriba... Es buena, nadie dice que no, pero en finnn... A mi me gustó Silas! Sí, re loco (literalmente), pero me parece que lo hizo bien. Sí, y lo de quitarse la túnica lo hacía _especialmente _bien XD (Lau silba).Yap, cuídese, y gracias!**  
**

**¿Cómo me pueden quedar TAN largas las "despedidas"? Es preocupante, ésto más las dedicatorias queda casi tan largo como el fic. JUAS. (Quedó demasiado largo, verdad? Oishshhs... Bueh... Se aceptan quejas).  
**

**P.S.2: Si tengo algún error en cuanto a la traducción al francés, me vendría bien que me lo dijeran, ya que no es mi idioma ni ahí. Es más, creo que tengo que darle las gracias al bueno del traductor. **

**_Auf wiedersehen!_  
**


End file.
